EC: Will Link Eat It?
by Onyx Medallion
Summary: -OLD-Based on a true story that happened last year. Otherwise known as 'Puke in a Bottle'. Part of the Exam Chronicles.


A/n – I'm so sorry for this…this is based on a true story and why that funny, yet disgusting incident came to mind in the middle of my English exam…

My friends and I are represented in the story, a further explaination is at the bottom...

* * *

It was the exact middle of exam week at Hyrule High…the 6 usual suspects sat at a 6-person table and learned how to breathe again… 

Cyla was quietly munching on some ice cream, Dark was trying his hardest to get away from Darky(agirl for future referance), Link gobbled lunch, and Shiek and Ria were testing each other for their upcomingGovernment exam.

Darky eventually gave up trying to sit next to Dark (much to his delight) and sat next to Ria, only to sigh loudly and collapse on the table, Cyla raised an eyebrow.

"You have food, eat it before Bottomless-PitBlonde over here eats it for you." She said making sure her ice cream was as far away from Link as possible. Link only grunted at the insult, continuing to much on this lunch.

Darky held up her nearly empty Gatorade bottle, shaking it pathetically. "It's all I got, not thirsty…"

Ria finished up her studying with the usual brain-gone-dead thing. "Whoop! Mental bye-bye! Time to eat to bring it back." With that, she started to eat her apple. About halfway through, she officially hit crazy mode, no big deal really, the five were used to this.

"I have an idea!!" she cried snatching Darky's Gatorade bottle. She didn't fight to get it back, why bother?

"Link'll eat anything right?" said Ria gazing at the rest of her friends.Dark suppressed a giggle.

'She sounds sane enough…this might be good.' Whispered Dark. Shiek sniggered. Yep, this might be amusing.

"Let's test it!" said Ria stuffing bits of her lunch into the bottle. That included: bits of granola with chocolate chips, some Pink lemonade, chunks of green apple and crunched spicier nacho Doritos. A gleam hit Darky's eyes. She joined in, andDark was happy to help. Shiek was too bored to care, so he gave Ria his food. Even calm Cyla put half of her ice cream in.

When finished, Ria wrote a list of what was in the bottle of death…The list included: All of the above Ria food, fries, pizza, pepperoni, Pepsi, coke, sierra mist, vanilla ice cream, milk duds, cheese, salt, pepper, hot chocolate, burger meat, pickles, mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, water,bread, some random cafeteria goop, pink chicken, lunchable meat, maranara sause, sugar,and to top it all off…a cherry from Cyla.

Ria screwed the top back on and shook it up…and then handed it to Link. The goop inside the bottle looked almost solid. Runny, Greenish brown goop slid around the bottle.

"Eat it, Eat it, EAT IT!" chanted Ria, loud enough to get the whole cafeteria to join in, everyone crowded around the table. Link, whose reputation being one who never resisted a challenge, took the bottle above his lips and…

Chugged. (I'm serious too, he did in RL!! O.O)

The group of five sat in silence and wide eyed as they watched to bottle slowly empty. When Link finished, he slammed down the bottle in front of Ria.

"THAT WAS NASTY!!" he yelled swigging down some of Dark's Coke. The cafeteria boomed in applause…but the bell rang.

"DARN! I thought he would puke!" cried Ria walking with Shiek to the Government class. Link proudly marched toward his next exam…until Cyla grabbed him by the collar and took him in the right direction, they shared the next class, English. Darky jogged to her next exam, that being Math while Dark slinked away to Gym.

In the English Room VII…

Link sighed as he finished the exam...it took forever, and the next bell was to ring in 10 minutes. His stomach was rumbling something awful, but otherwise felt fine. A note falling onto his desk got his attention. 'From Cyla'

Still can't believe you drank it 

:Oh well, I was hungry...:

Don't you feel sick?

:Sorta…but I think that's the exam… : 

I mean, you're lactose and Tolerant aren't ya?

:Uh…oh…: 

In real life, the guy who Link represented DID throw up…all overthat exam. 'Cyla' was kind enough to tell me this.

The 'Puke in a bottle' was given a decent burial near the biology classroom…for some reason…the school hasn't had an ant infestation since.

A translation…Cyla is an original character and which the person she is representing will be announced later.

Darky…is DarkLink107. (waves) is more needed? Check out her stuff!


End file.
